Maxwell House Coffee
by anna-darkfate9
Summary: Duo said something that displeased Heero. They quarreled. Will they ever be friends again?


**Disclaimer:** Me no own GW. No sue, me no money.   
  
**Author's note:** Maxwell House is a brand of coffee, in case you didn't know. I got the idea when I was searching the shelf for some iced tea. OK, fic is strictly for **Jannel** only. Yes, I'm making a public apology. I can't and will not blame anyone else, I know I've crossed the line this time, and I will gladly take the blame. I know you'd never forgive me but hey! at least I tried. I've learned my lesson and I've learned it the hard way.   
  
**Maxwell House Coffee** //blah blah// = thoughts  
_blah blah_ = emphasis   
Duo, Wufei and Quatre were seated in a secluded booth inside Coffee Fantasy, the favorite coffee shop of all five gundam pilots, waiting for Trowa and Heero. "Their price is just!" as Wufei would always reason out. Not many people knew the place because of its secluded location, another reason why they like to hang out there.   
  
For the meantime, Duo and Quatre were having some chitchat about some new anime series being aired while Wufei was reading today's paper.   
  
"Are you serious, Q-man? I mean, they don't change a show's time slot that easily unless some greater power intervened," Duo inquired.   
  
"Greater power indeed." Quatre replied with a wink, his voice hinting that he might have something to do with that time slot thing.   
  
"I know that tone, Q. You had something to do I with it. _You_ were the greater power, weren't you? Come on, spill!" Duo pressed on, wanting to know what Quatre had to say. He raised his mug only to find that it was empty. "Hang on a sec, Q. I need a refill," he said as he walked towards the counter to order another round of coffee.   
  
Duo addressed a black haired girl behind the counter, wiping some coffee mugs. "The usual please, Liz. And I'll take that remaining cheesecake."   
  
"Sure, Duo," the girl replied as she grabbed a fresh mug and started making coffee.   
  
"Oh, is it OK if you slip some extra cream into my coffee? Maybe a couple of teaspoons?" Duo whispered to Liz.   
  
The girl let out a small smile and added a couple scoops of cream. After adding the toppings, she handed the mug to Duo while she took out the cheesecake from the display rack.   
  
Duo was cupping the mug between his hands, blowing into it to make it cool faster when the shop's door opened signaled by the ringing of the door chime. He turned and saw Heero walk in, his usual expressionless face on. However, there was relief in his eyes and a slight gleam of sweat on his forehead.   
  
"What took you so long?" the Duo asked the Japanese pilot.   
  
"Stalker." Heero said in his usual mono toned voice. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead with his immaculately white handkerchief.   
  
"Which one?" Duo addressed Liz again, pointing at Heero and raised his index finger indicating 'one'. Liz gave a little nod and started making another serving of coffee for the newcomer. "The crazy blond haired bitch with a whiny voice or the gay dancer living beside us or the one living across the street or the other bitch living down the road?" he asked, amused at the blush he saw on Heero cheeks.   
  
Heero skipped a beat and walked over to the counter as Liz set down the freshly made coffee on the counter and waited in case the guys had more orders. Heero surveyed the articles on the countered and nodded in satisfaction. "This will do for now, Liz." Heero collected the mug and the cheesecake while Duo asked Liz for forks and saucers.   
  
"So which stalker, Heero?" Duo pressed as he walked behind Heero to their usual booth and settled into his usual seating.   
  
"Relena," Heero answered as he sliced the cake and distributed it.   
  
"I thought so! So what are you gonna do bout it, man?" Duo took a sip from his mug and started to work on his cake.   
  
"I dunno. Maybe leave her alone 'til she grows tired." Heero answered waving his fork as if it was a wand.   
  
"'Til she grows tired. Ow! 'Til she grows tired? Hell, she even has more energy than a fucking pink Energizer bunny! What the hell were you thinking?" Duo pretended to stab Heero repeatedly with his fork.   
  
"Hey, hey! Don't shout in front of food and coffee!" Quatre butted in, raising his hands as if to pacify the other boys.   
  
"Can't you let me read my paper in peace? You guys are unfair," Wufei said, his almond-shaped eyes peeking from the top of the paper he was reading. "Besides, aren't you sick of discussing that topic? I mean, being stalked alone sucks and you're making it worse by talking it all over."   
  
"Drink your coffee, Wuffie, it's already ice-cold." Duo cast a withering look at Wufei.   
  
"Hey, that isn't very nice! I told you never call m--" Wufei put down his paper in a crumpled heap on the table, almost upsetting his mug.   
  
"Want some?" Quatre asked as he held up a saucer in front of Wufei's face, the cake almost hitting the Chinese boy's face. "The weather's pretty hot. Guess it's got an effect on our temper."   
  
Wufei said nothing but accepted the cake and continued reading the news, regularly forking in some cake.   
  
"Actually, Wufei's right. It's tiring hearing that same topic pop up again and again. And Heero, you really should do something about Relena, it's getting on everyone's nerves." Quatre threw a glace both at Heero and Duo.   
  
"Quatre…" Heero growled.   
  
"Oh look, there's more cake! If you guys don't want it, I'll eat it," Quatre exclaimed, acting as if the cake was the most interesting thing.   
  
"Besides, she's just a girl. Let her be, she'll grow up," Heero said. He pointed his fork at Duo. "You guys should have more patience."   
  
Duo snorted. "Ha! Look who's talking about patience. Well I know it wasn't me who threw the laptop across the room when I was beaten in a game of Battle Realms."   
  
"You what?!" Quatre exclaimed, almost choking on some coffee. "You've installed Battle Realms on your laptops?! And…and you threw you laptop across the room?! I thought you said it was an accident!"   
  
"It's a long story, Q."   
  
"Seriously Heero, I could say Relena's stalking is taking it's toll." Duo started to sniff Heero. "I kinda smell you're starting to act like her. Please don't tell me you're planning to be one of Relena's minions! Oh, oh! That was a good one! Heero, Relena's minion! *boisterous laugh* I couldn't imagine Heero in a pink tutu! *more boisterous laugh*" Duo laugh so hard that his stomach was starting to hurt and tears were in his eyes. He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Heero had stormed out the coffee shop.   
  
"Uh Duo," Quatre hesitantly nudged Duo. "Duo, I think Heero didn't quite like the Relena's minion thingy. He kinda looked…furious when he left the shop."   
  
Duo immediately stopped laughing as soon as Quatre's words registered in his brain. "What?" was all he could let out and stood from his seat instantly as if the booth was tapped with electricity. "Oh fuck no!"   
  
Duo dashed through the café, almost colliding with some unoccupied tables in when he hurried to leave the shop. "Hey Duo! You forgot to pay!" Liz called out as Duo reached the door. Duo jerked open the door, stopped for a second and said "I'll be back, Liz" before running through the not-so-crowded street trying to catch Heero.   
  
"Oi! Heero, wait up! What I said back there, I didn't mean any of those! Can't you take things lightly? It was all a joke!" Duo shouted as he ran after a very, very furious Heero Yuy who stormed out the coffee shop.   
  
Heero walked on, his step never faltering, completely ignoring an apologizing Duo. He was about to cross the street when a hand was clapped heavily on his left shoulder. Duo! He held on Heero's shoulder for support, trying to catch his breath. Boy, tailing an angry and evasive Yuy was very tiring.   
  
Duo stooped, his upper body heavy, taking in deep breaths. "Good thing, I caught up. Now will you give me a chance to explain?"   
  
Still, Heero said nothing. He just stood there glaring at the offensive hand on his shoulder then at Duo and back at the hand. He turned his gaze to the other side of the street waiting for the pedestrian light change from red to green.   
  
A second later, the lights changed as if Heero's deadly glare caused them to do so. Heero took a step forward when the hand on his shoulder tightened, holding him back. "Wait up. *deep breath* I've to *deep breath* clear things up." Violet eyes, full of regret, looked into cobalt blue, which glared back.   
  
Duo knew that look and he knew that it'd be useless to clear things now, Heero won't listen…but Duo was _always_ stubborn, he'd try anyway. Duo opened his mouth to say something but Heero's glare grew more intense, making him squirm. Duo was too fixated on Heero's glare and the next thing he knew, his hand was slapped off Heero's shoulder and the Japanese boy started to walk away.   
  
He made a move to restrain Heero further but the other boy ran across the street. He wanted to run after him but the traffic light turned green, forbidding him to cross. // This is hopeless // Duo thought as his gaze followed a brisk walking Heero across the street and lost sight of the other boy when he turned right.   
  
Gloomy clouds covered the sun, making it dark. Moments later, thunder rolled and drops of rain fell eagerly towards the earth. Duo still stood there unmoving, looking at the corner where Heero turned and let out a sigh. "Nice job Duo, really nice!" he muttered to himself. He looked up the sky and closed his eyes, feeling the rain falling on his face then he turned to leave, walking really slow as if he was walking in the park on an ordinary rain-free day.   
  
If the pedestrian light reacted to Heero's glare, perhaps the weather reacted the same way with Duo's mood: A gloomy weather with a gloomy mood, a _perfect_ match.   
  
*****   
  
// I've noticed Heero's touchy lately. Maybe its just me // Duo was deep in thought as he walked. Hours after the misunderstanding with Heero, Duo decided to take a very long walk with no particular destination. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going that he was almost hit by a car when he crossed the street, his gaze on the pavement.   
  
"Hey watch it there boy! Look where you're goin will ya?" the driver yelled.   
  
"Sorry," Duo mumbled. He looked to his right to see if it was alright to cross the road and continued walking. He safely reached the sidewalk and bowed his head, still unmindful where he was going. He paid no attention to the people he bumped into the busy sidewalk but just muttered an apology.   
  
// What ever is the matter with that guy? Wish I knew //   
  
*****   
  
"Where ya goin Heero?" Quatre asked from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."   
  
"Not hungry," Heero replied as he went inside the kitchen and searched the fridge for some cold water. "I won't be home tomorrow. Mission."   
  
"When are you leaving? Aren't you gonna straighten things out with Duo?"   
  
"Two hours from now." Heero walked out the kitchen and went to his room to do some last minute typing. He didn't even bother to answer Quatre's second question. He wasn't interested.   
  
Half an hour later, he heard the front door slam. "Duo, is that you?" Quatre called out from somewhere downstairs. The next thing he heard was a hysterical Quatre shouting for help and heavy footsteps on the stairs. "Guys I need some help here! Duo's collapsed!"   
  
*****   
  
Duo let out a groan as he opened his eyes. Damn! His head hurt. He was positive he was nowhere near any beer joint. No one would sell hard liquor to minors. // I didn't know coffee could give me a hang over //   
  
He looked around the room, barely recognizing it at first. // How? The last thing I know as that I was in the living room and everything went black. Damn, it's so hot in here //   
  
The door creaked open and a worried looking Quatre bringing a medicine tray stepped in. "Hey Q!" Duo greeted Quatre as he saw the Arabian boy, putting some cheery tone in his voice. When Quatre heard it, he almost dropped the tray and ran over to Duo's bedside but he caught himself before he did so. Instead, he gently placed the tray on Duo's side table and lay a gentle hand on the braided boy's forehead but drew back as if the contact burned him.   
  
"Your fever's not getting any better. I will have to call a doctor if this persists." Quatre said in a very worried tone.   
  
"Fever? What fever? I'm perfectly fine. Here, look at me." Duo pushed the covers aside and got on his feet. He staggered for a while when he grew dizzy and everything went out of focus. "Whoa, sudden rush of blood to the head." He held out his arms to reach out for Quatre. "See Q-man, I'm perfectly fine, just a bit hot. "   
  
"Are you-" Quatre's question was cut when Duo fell forward and collapsed on his arms.   
  
*****   
  
"How is he?" Trowa asked Quatre as they washed the dishes.   
  
"Stubborn as ever. He keeps insisting he's fine but he passed out again and his fever isn't getting any better." Quatre passed a newly rinsed plate to Trowa for him to wipe dry.   
  
"How did he get his fever?" Trowa asked, carefully wiping the plate.   
  
"He walked in the rain the whole afternoon. It all started in the coffee shop." Quatre began to recall the events; quite forgetting the dishes while Trowa listened intently. "That's why Heero's mad at Duo and why Duo's depressed." Quatre resumed washing the dishes while Trowa stood silently, contemplating the issue.   
  
"I just hope this is gonna end soon," Quatre whispered wistfully into the air.   
  
*****   
  
"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked as he held out a teacup to Duo.   
  
"Better. What's for lunch?" Duo asked, pulling himself into a sitting position and readying himself for lunch. He was pretty much bored. He was getting tired of the way Quatre worried over him, tired of being stuck in his room, prohibited to do any 'strenuous' activities. He wanted action, he wanted to go out and make some repairs or modifications on Deathscythe, he wanted to hit the nearest arcade and play video games 'til he had no more money but he was here stuck with an over worried nurse and a stubborn fever that wouldn't go away.   
  
"Ramen and some hard boiled eggs."   
  
"Who cooked?" Duo asked. Ramen and hard-boiled eggs? Boy, teenage boys sure hate cooking.   
  
"Heero. He returned from his mission yesterday." Quatre watched Duo pop the pills into his mouth and drank the warm tea. He could swear he saw a hint of guilt in those violet eyes.   
  
"Figures," Duo mumbled to himself, returning the empty teacup. "Come on! It's half-past twelve already!" Duo hopped out of bed and rushed to the dining room.   
  
"Be careful!" Quatre shouted from Duo's room. He was relieved that Duo could walk to the dining room unassisted. // At least I know he's getting better // He let out a small smile and worked his way towards the dining room. He was getting hungry himself.   
  
*****   
  
"Hey Duo, you haven't forgotten to pay Liz, have you?" Wufei asked out of the blue while they were eating breakfast, five days after Heero walked out of Coffee Fantasy.   
  
"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that! I'm gonna drop by later. Hey, where's Heero?" Duo noticed that Heero's chair was empty.   
  
"He didn't come home last night, no one knows where he went." Trowa said before taking a sip of his milk.   
  
"I see. Well, gotta rush, I don't want Liz to get fired." Duo said between mouthfuls as he wolfed down the last remains of his breakfast and gulped down his milk. He placed his plate and glass on the kitchen sink and rushed to the bathroom, took a quick bath, dressed as fast as he could and was on his way before Wufei could say "Injustice!"   
  
Duo entered Coffee Fantasy and went straight to the counter. It was 8 in the morning and the place was empty, all its patrons at work. "Liz! Thank goodness you're still here! So, how much do I owe you?" he asked the girl behind the counter.   
  
"Well, you don't owe me anything anymore."   
  
"What do you mean I don't owe you anything anymore?"   
  
"See, Heero paid off your tab earlier," Liz said, wiping the counter.   
  
"Where is he?" Duo asked expectantly. The girl paused her cleaning, pointed to the direction of the boys usual booth, and resumed wiping the counter. "Thank you!"   
  
Duo hurried over the booth and found Heero staring outside the window. "Hey, mind if I join you?"   
  
Heero looked up, showing no emotion. "Suit yourself."   
  
Duo dumped himself into the booth and took out his wallet. "You didn't have to pay my debt, you know. So how much do I owe you?" Duo counted the bills inside his wallet, ready to pay Heero.   
  
"My whole ego." Heero said, his voice giving way to emotion.   
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"Duo, I could take whatever jokes you hurl my way, but never, never call me a Relena minion. And don't even picture me wearing a pink tutu." Heero spoke in a low voice that was filled with bitterness and anger. "I don't know if I'd forgive you. If I do, then I can't trust you anymore."   
  
"I know," Duo said, putting away his wallet. "You know I couldn't control my own mouth! I'm a loud mouth by nature!"   
  
"I know that, too. But didn't you think what consequences your words might bring?" Heero's voice rose a bit.   
  
Duo looked away from Heero's eyes. He didn't quite like that look, it made him uncomfortable. And when he was uncomfortable especially around Heero, he didn't trust himself to speak. He just sat there and bit his lower lip.   
  
"Don't you even try to choose your words before you speak? Don't you ever acknowledge a person's feelings before and after you crack your jokes?"   
  
"Well Heero, why couldn't you just say so? Why didn't you tell me that my joke was lame and you didn't like it? Why did you have to walk out of this place? Did you think things would have turned out better?" Duo couldn't help bringing up some questions. He was getting slightly irritated and his voice was a bit sharper.   
  
"Oh! Now its my fault! Tell me Duo, what would do in that situation if you were in my place that time?"   
  
"I could have a _million_ reactions to that scene." Duo raised his hands and rolled his eyes. "I could have told you in the face that it was lame, I could have told you to shut up, I could have read a magazine or the papers instead. I would have done one of those things but I would never, never walk out." Duo looked at Heero straight in the eye, ignoring Heero's raised eyebrow.   
  
"Oh really. So why wouldn't you walk out, Duo? What's your point. huh? That I was being a coward? Or that I was too… _touchy_?"   
  
"I wouldn't have walked out, Heero Yuy, because that would have marked my downfall, because that would prove that I was too scared to accept the truth."   
  
"You know what Heero, I wanted to apologize but I guess I've changed my mind. I just realized that when you walked out, you've just proven that I was right about you being Relena's minion and I have every damned right to imagine you wear a pink tutu." Duo tried to stand up but Heero raised his hand, signalling him to stay where he was. Duo opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and sat back down.   
  
A moment of silence passed between the boys as Heero finished his coffee. He stood up, went out of the booth and stood in front of Duo.   
  
"You're right Duo, there is a million reactions to that same situation. But you forgot that in that same situation one of my reactions was to try and kill you? Yes, millions of possibilities running through our heads in a split second but we must choose only one. And I chose to walk out rather than kill." With that, Heero walked out of the shop, both hands inside his jacket's pockets, his face emotionless.   
  
As for Duo, he sat inside the booth dumbfounded.   
  
**OWARI   
  
Author's notes:** I don't know if you've noticed but the coffee shop in the fic is_ Coffee Fantasy_. Well, the name's from a local café named _Coffee Dream_. ^-^;;   
  
A sequel? I don't know... Actually, fic was meant to be one-shot. But a sequel seems like a good idea. I'll see if my brain could could cook up something good for this fic. Oh, reviews please... 


End file.
